Cutie Honey!
by RESCUExMe
Summary: [au][hayner.sora.roxas] please please stare at me! no no no. [ beware of pervyness ]


author's note:  
o.o sorry for the **ooc**!ness  
and warning? **Perverted**-ness.  
everywhere. seriously.

Alternate Universe, by the by.

**. .. cutie honey . . .  
**by go krAzy

**-------------------------------- **

"Why are you looking at _Sora_?"

**--------------------------------**

We're in class right now - math class - and we're not doing anything at all. I'm bored out of my mind and Sora is talking nonstop about things I could really care less about. Instead I focus my gaze to the window. It's pretty cold outside, I don't know why. It's already spring but it's still raining like crazy. I could vaguely see my reflection against the glass of the windows and I scowl. Shit, my spiky blonde hair that sticks up insanely in all directions looks more dramatically pointy today! Aw man. Not to mention my usually bright blue eyes are _darker_... probably because of lack of sleep.

I would've kept staring out the window if Sora hadn't said anything that caught my attention.

"Hayner looks good today," I hear the spiky haired brunette say casually well, casually as he can. I flick my gaze over to him - his cinnamon brown hair is spiky as usual and his jagged bangs are half covering his vibrant azure eyes that were currently eying Hayner tentatively as the boy walks through the classroom door. I scrunch my nose in repulsion at his comment and give him a skeptical look.

"What, you _like_ him now?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

Sora laughs, throwing his head back in amusement, and it's a pretty attractive image, before he turns to me.

"No." He says, looking at me, blue eyes grinning. He pointed his finger at me. "He likes **you**."

"Shut up." I say as my face burns a little at the straight-forwardness of his statement. I know it's true. Hayner's had a crush on me since sixth grade and even now - three years later - he's still hoping he can get with me. But I decline every time because... I'm _straight_, dammit. Hey! Why is that in italics! Italics aren't straight they're slanted agh!

Sora is smirking at me. "Quit denying it. You **know** he does."

"Okay shut up already." I snap, crossing my arms in front of my chest and glaring fixedly at the tiled class room floor. I hear Sora laugh and then I see camo embroidered shoes come in line of my vision. Shit, it was Hayner.

"Sup?"

I don't want to look up butI do anyway. It's not me to be polite. I mutter a quiet _hey_. His hazel brown eyes watch me though he starts talking to Sora.

"Yo, Hayner... there's no more seats here. So, why don't you get on yours knees instead?" Sora says and without warning shoves Hayner down onto his knees in front of him. He grins perversely down at the kneeling boy and mouths "blow me." I roll my eyes at their homosexual-ish display. It was a usual occurance. Mainly because the both of them were not interested in each other so they just like to fool around like that.

Hayner breaks into laughter the same time Sora does and I roll my eyes again at their immaturity. Hayner is back on his feet again but he decides to sit his ass right next to me.

"Scoot over." He says as he lightly pushes me.

"_Hayner_, there's no room." I reply through gritted teeth, glaring as Sora is smirking at me. Hayner doesn't listen and insteads shoves harder causing me to feel squeezed in between him and the cold metal railing of my desk. Greeeat, I was like that one cookie "squeezed in the middle, smacked down in the middle."

I let out an infuriated sigh and look away from him but then he turns his face towards me and its all I could do not to move so we don't come into contact accidentally. He's THAT close.

He smiles at me. "Feeling hot, Roxas?"

I scoff. "Because of you? Yeah, _right_."

Sora immediately OOH'S at that comment and I give him a look that means _Shut up_. He just grins widely in response.

Hayner pokes me in my side and I nearly jump out of my seat. _Shit_ - if he was gonna start TOUCHING me I'm-

"Scoot over more, pleaseee. My ass hurts." He pleads with amusement in his hazel eyes.

I smile dryly. "Ass hurts, huh? I wonder why..."

"Maybe cuz of SEIFER." Sora cuts in snickering behind his hands. Oh, that gets to Hayner. Those two are ENEMIES but it was common knowledge that the two occasionally fooled around with each other.

"Shut up, Sora. why dont you go suck something to keep your mouth busy?" Hayner shoots at him.

"Hah, yours? No thanks." Sora sticks out his tongue.

Hayner suddenly focuses his attention on me. His face is so close I can clearly see the... _hickeys_ he has on his neck. It strangely fascinates me... maybe cuz i've never gotten one before...

"So Roxas," He starts, grinning easily, a strand of dirty blonde hair in his eyes. He blew it up so it alligned with his messily slicked back hair. "When are you gonna blow me?"

I feel my face heat up at those words and I feel outrage and anger course through me. Did he SERIOUSLY just ask me that! Ugh, scandal! Bastard!

I forcefully shove him off and he almost falls to the floor if not for his reflexes. Instead he stumbles a bit and ends up in Sora's lap.

"Shut the hell up."Igrowl.

Sora looks shocked at my anger and Hayner does too. For a moment that is. . . then he breaks into a grin.

"Alright. I can tell when someone's pms-ng." He says raising his hands up in defense.I flick him off before he walks back to his seat on the other side of the room when the teacher walks in.

I feel so angry because of that comment. It's not just that Hayner keeps hitting on me even though I have made it pretty clear I _don't_ like him, but he always has to mention sexual things! And I guess I'm so angry cuz... I've never done it before. And I really really **want** to. But I don't have a girlfriend so who am I supposed to do it with! Jerking off every night is really losing it's flash especially when you start fantasizing and getting off on _boys_...

Shit did I just admit that? Holy fuck... I guess I did. Okay well, one night I was in the middle of ah - _relieving_ myself when I randomly thought about Sora.

And things got a lot _hotter_ after that.

Okay fine! Maybe I DO think Sora is _kinda_ hot and he does _kinda_ turn me on. but ... **no**. Sora may be a flirtatious boy but I doubt he's actually truly gay.. I wonder if he's had sex yet..

It's the middle of the class when I get interrupted out of my _uh_ - "brooding" thoughts. Sora pokes me on my side and I flush a bit as I was just thinking about the fantasy I had of him the other night... one involving school uniforms and... those teaching sticks.

"Yea?" I say casually asI can.

"Wanna come over tonight?" He asks me.

Go to his house? Uh?

I give him a doubtful look. "Ah, I don't think I can - "

"C'mon, Roxas! Please?" he cuts in.

I shake my head. "No -Sora I cant -"

"Can I go to your house then?"

Jeez! Persistent, isn't he?

I sigh. ". . . fine."

He beams that same goofy grin. "REALLY?"

"Yeah, sure."

He leans back in his desk and winks at me.

**"Good, I really wanna tell you something."**

* * *

author's note: um yeah. pretty **perverted** but i dunno.  
tell me if you want me to continue the... pervertedness  
dont worry, there IS plot! 


End file.
